


Grapefruit sea

by LanyANDLyna



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Children, Cute Kids, Family, Multi, Orphanage, Orphans, Other, Stupid kids Azul is a blushing idiot Jade and Floyd roast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanyANDLyna/pseuds/LanyANDLyna
Summary: You swam by gently moving towards the "pool". It only took a second for your baby eel to join the surface and bite your hand.-"Jade! Where is Floyd?" You just remembered you didn't have the time to play.You didn't have the time for a n y t h i n g. At any moment, these monsters of humans would tear you and your babies apart!! The little fish made a grimace.-"I found a jellyfish! I was hungry so I wanted to eat it! But Floyd stole it! So now I-"T h e y' r e  c o m i n g-"Where is he Jade?!!" You yelled at him and his mouth fell. You looked so sorry as he started crying. More because you were running out of time, you jumped out of the "pool" and rushed towards a diving suit.He was observing your temper but didn't say a thing.Jade sulked his mouth underwater. You changed and dived in the salty water.You picked the eel-baby-crying-mermaid-boy and left your body to the abyss.In hope you'll find Floyd and Azul before too late.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Introduction

You needed frickin cash.  
You weren't broke or homeless and your life wasn't that bad. Living with your family was just...nah...

You are young, determined and you can travel dimensions !!  
So why, every time you're hired, the job is EXACTLY what you hate !

The first time you went to another world you didn't understand what was going on. Of course, you knew something was up. But when you saw this- cute and beautiful coffee club- looking for an "obedient worker" it's like you totally forgot home!

You rushed in the little club with red lights everywhere. All circles ended in heart's shape. The smell of roses whispering tons of peaked advices.

-"Hello, may I help you?"  
A young boy said to you. His red hair pointed in your direction with his eyebrows. He seemed proud of himself so you answered.

-"I want the job! Where is your manager?"

Cash-cash-cash-cash-

-"I am the manager. For which worthy reason do you think...

Cash-cash-cash-cash-cash-cash-  
The boy with a relaxing voice turned red.

-"Stop saying cash out loud!"

You shut your mouth but you really was excited! Soon it'll be over with parent's money and you would buy anything that pleases you!

That's what you thought.

The coffee club was just a place for childs with undecent mom.

Fuck it.  
Oh! You also learned they were all wizards from another dimension called "Twisted Wonderland". You tried to leave this place but eveytime you tried, your manager's tears would change your mind.

Okay, I'm gonna help him. Only if he lets me quit my job.

Not because I really want to save him from trauma...

***

You came back in your world ! Exactly where you disapeared. On that day, you tried to find work again. You promised to yourself you'll never go back in Twisted Wonderland. But apparently, it wasn't your choice. One time in a good, big bath, your favourite music playing, you just...teleported in a fucking forest!!!  
You closed your eyes, then screamed. Luckily, you've been transported in your room shortly after.

You thought "What the hell? How am I supposed to live if I'm brought to random places naked?! Hum...random places...? No..."  
The forest was more of a desert ? It looked like...Savana?  
From now on, you're taking quick showers pants on.

***

-"Excuse me, can you say it again?"

-"I travel dimensions."

-"No."

-"If only."

You looked in the eyes of your best friend. Habitually, you were messing and saying shit together. But your serious face on wasn't fucking and bestie dicerned your fear.

-"Haha...even if I believed this I...couldn't do a single thing right...?"

You took your bae's hands and smiled with confidence.

-"When I go in other worlds the time passes differently. Last time I was in savana with lion boys for weeks. When I returned only an hour flew by."

-"Ah...Hum...I don't know which shit you're smoking but you could share with your buddies."

-"Trust me or not isn't my problem. I'm just...If I'm not responding for more than 3 hours call the cops."

Your friend lost every possible words.

-"I...promise...but promise me you're not making fun of me."

-"I promise."

***

I feel my body diving in the abyss of Twisted Wonderland. As if a riped face existed, in two pieces and I am kissing the dark part. The impression of sudden breaking down. Here is the vilain's world.

-"Ugh..."

My body's a mess and I can't see...Something is dropping on my neck...Is this water? The air is onerous on my flesh. I open my eyes, a sweet smell fulfill my senses. I feel the urge to yawn in the darkness of my room. Another raindrop drop on my head. Is it the shower of yesterday night? Jeez...you can't possibly have slept with wet hair?

"I took a shower before bed? Ah I can't remember...This smell is my first goal. I'm surprisingly hungry this morning!"

You tried to reach your phone but your hand touched something else.  
A damp flesh and a groan pointed at your attention.

"THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY ROOM!!"  
You couldn't see shit and the thing was right.here.in.your.back.  
You naturally ran off your room so the monster decides not to choose you as his breakfast. You had to tell mom about this! She's maybe travelling dimensions and running into morning routine creatures as well?!  
There must be an explanation behind your crazy powers!! Is it a family secret?! Like a lot of cliche movies?

Fresh air made your face stammered. At the sight of what looked like your normal house, you sighed and closed your eyes to shield them from the sudden light. You could already feel your body resting and falling ...

FALLING?!!?

Your eyelids opened then closed. You were blinded by some horrible light. The smell of earlier was gone and you feared the worst. Where were you this time? The nostalgia of your little house hit you when the noise of waves around you lighten up. At an Ocean's bridge? For once you didn't appeared in the savana or a rabbit hole. It's like vacations if you forgot the risk of staying here for days without money and ending up as a beggar!  
But your bare foot in this hot sand made you forget it ...

-"Azul?~ There's a gross person on our playa~"

WHO-

-"Floyd, this isn't our beach and be more polite. This could be our next customer."

SAID-

-"Ashengrotto is right Floyd. We have to watch your vocabulary and grammar."

THAT-

-"Ah~ I don't wanna!~"

Apparently you were gross. And this child was staring at you with a big smiley smile. There were two little boys with their smile telling you to go away, the sharpen tooth contrasting against their baby hands in the young man's bigger ones. You could give them at least 6 years old. You weren't afraid of them or their weird accesories. Even the blue eyes pointed as a warning. 

You finally walked in their direction. After all this time in Twisted Wonderland you knew what to do with strangers and you weren't scared anymore, you fought against monsters, ghosts, wizards and depressed lions! So...!

-"Excuse me!"

The man in the middle of the six years old didn't responded and continued heading somewhere in the alleys. You weren't pissed off so you just followed him. You only saw his back dressed in a fancy plaid shirt and wavy white hair.  
Floyd's twin turned his head and pulled out his tongue. After a smile you realised they had disapeared around this corner.  
Oh you're so pissed off now.  
Footsteps behind you made your neck shivered.

-"Hello dear one, would you let us know the reason why you are following us?"

The man left at side his corrugated lock. What you saw first in him after was his slender build...  
Within a second, you whispered an answer.

-"You said earlier I could be your next customer..."

-"Humpf...Really sorry if the little punks from earlier and I hurted your feelings. I only cared for a lovely trip I could make you live!  
He said as his right hand reached his chest.

You then realized the little kids weren't with him. Putting this reflexion for later you sighed.

-"I'm not talking about the kids here mister. My topic is to find a job."

Surprise to satisfaction, his lips formed a wicked smile behind his hand.

-"How lucky you are! If you're searching for work you just asked the exact right person."

He seemed to reach his pant's pocket and handed you a card. Without more explanations, he left you for a darker path. At the end of the corridor he took, you swore you had seen the two twins smiling evily at you.

You pulled the underside of the card to read the main title.

"GRAPEFRUIT SEA"  
-Ashengrotto's orphanage for young children of the coral sea-

Adoptions by recommandations only.

Number: xxx xxx xxx xx  
Adress : Human city of the coral sea, road of the littoral A2.24, Monstro Lounge 115

For more informations contact us or visit us with no reservation.


	2. I know what you are

Is there anything to do here? There was nothing except this adress and the infinite sea. The way to the orphanage wasn't laborious. This strange man was holding a smile like a shirt. How could you put it? His tooth were perfectly in line and they were whiter than white. Perfection...but it seemed this...Ashengrotto was it?

That guy sucked at smiling comfortably. You could see him trying to smile sincerely in front of his mirror each morning and give his card to strangers. How disturbing...

Those kids weren't cute either. Anyway, his mafioso sense wasn't wrong when he offered you a job. Or he was maybe happy to get a potential worker and you were about to accept this weird affair. An hour flew by and you were still looking at the sea where you appeared.

-"Hello?" A kid voice in your back.

Thinking too much wasn't good for your heart, you had an hiccup of unawareness.

-"Hi-hi kid? Can I help you? Are you lost?"

The little girl close to you was trituring her hands. Her blue dress and her pale yellow hair were bouncing with the wind.

-"No..." All in seriousness and shyness.

-"Are you supposed to meet Tako?"

Today definitly was a day of mystery.

-"Who is that?" I've never heard of a guy named fucking Tako..." You whispered in a despondent ton. The little girl smiled gently.

-"It's Mister Takoyaki of course! He said you wanted to work for him! Then he told me to meet you here!" Her voice was louder. She was sure indeed...

-"O-oh...Then...lead me to him."

-"Buy me ice cream first."

Kids nowadays...

Karma gave a pause by rolling pennies at your feet.

***

-"It's here!!"

An icecream cone in one hand and the other showing Monstro Lounge. It was bigger than expected and...fancier.

The columns were all encircled by sculted tentacles and those thin tentacles were covered by nothing less than gold.  
Surely expensive...

The shining of every stained glass brought you to spiritual vacation. The sudden image of churches from your world came back to life of your memory. Plus, this monument looked trait por trait like the Parthenon.

Another characteristic monument of your world. Ah this wasn't good...your heart was preparing explosion. The bitterness on your tongue swallowed a bit of the despair running out of your eyes. What's going to happen after? Will you stay trapped in this horrendous world...?

A tear or two were about to flew out but the little girl's hand tighened in yours. You couldn't take the pain any longer, so you cried in your elbow's sleeve.

-"When I came here for the first time I cried too."

You smiled at her little head. She was avoiding eye contact but her hand was warm.

-"I miss my seashell house and my mommy. I cried when I met Tako, but he...he was really gentle and happy to talk with me. I was mean to him and he only acted with generosity."

She ran to the glass door of the middle. You were feeling...impenetrable. The feeling was soon replaced with shock. Instead of a hall inside the crazy construction it's an elevator that welcomed you.

She then looked at you with frowned eyebrows.

-"You are nice [MC]. But Tako is a bad person, he only trust two things and if he proposes a deal, ponder before."

-"For example?" So curious you just couldn't help.

-"If you work here beware of his eels."

-"Eels?"You repeated ankwardly.

-"If Tako hire you be prepared..."

All of a sudden your foot were hemmed in water. The tide smell consuming senses. The little girl was intrigued by your fear, because the water stopped at ankle. You tried to spot anything different outside the elevator and realised you weren't going up...but down.

Only darkness outside the elevator could be seen. Until a whale sound echoed behind the glass of your pitiful little corner. The room became blue and hundred...No! A thousand of fish were swimming around. The beauty of the aquarium cut your voice! All this water surronded the mere elevator just like your foot.

-"This...is incredibly beautiful..."

-"This place will be dark anyway." The little girl opened her mouth to eat the corn of icecream. Her mouth twisted into a gaping hole and gigantic teeth. Her neck made a crack to return to normal.

Now you understand what she meant.

***

Finally...it's here...After too much corridors and aquariums you arrived at his office. You weren't the only one waiting but it was worth it. With money no risk in life! You hope so...because...Your last discussion with this girl put the trigger up. How could you trust someone after that? You really-really hope this guy isn't a weird creature who can gobble you up. You were happy to find work on the first day but it's okay to be a little scared...right?

The little girl was nice but she's only 10 years old. If she's your only ally you're fucked up.

-"Next one please!"

Dear Karma save me.

Every step inside this room pick up the pace of your heartbeat. Bam bam b-Oh shit he's here. Of course he's here that's his desk.

-"Oh it's you..."His cheeks were pink with a lightly smile.  
You swore it was made up to make you feel comfortable.

-"Yeah I'm me...oh well-"

-"Sit down my time is precious."

Maybe it was the anger or his rosy cheeks but you let your guard down.

-"Huh..."  
You found yourself uncapable of speak. Say something...But his glasses looked so cool and his clothes made it up with his shoulders. Was it to make his guest comfortable ? By being a lovely asshole.

-"Very well then, what's your name? Do you have any motivation regardless my orphanage? I will take anything coming from this silent mouth of yours."

You cough ankwardly. You were a maniac trying to get informations just by looks.

-"I'm [MC] and I need money. That's it."

Fuck-

At least you gave him the pleasure to laugh at you. He grinned and put his hand in front of his lips. Probably to hide his amused face.

-"You're a common human. Searching more and more treasures to consume. Your filthy greed is endless."

-"Yet I'm still the only one who's honest in this room."  
You said flustered.

Okay...now you needed a miracle.

"Unbelievable...I can't believe I said that..." You thought but he was more shocked. This guy has a massive company, he musn't be used to insults. Huh...you still won't ask for forgiveness. This man was judging your actions all along and he looked down on you. So now...you could only be a "silent mouth" and stare at your feet.

He couldn't contain his surprise any longer. He took his pencil and wrote something while laughing deeply. A long minute flew and you go on with shame.

-"I guess I...have to leave..."

You stood up but he smiled brighter.

-"But we haven't finished."

-"Heh?"

Nothing deviousier than those eyes of him. You started to know his thoughts. He wasn't seeing you as someone who could reach him. More like a funny distraction. So, with his pretty face, he smiled.

-"There must be something you want? I can make any dreams come true...What is it that you desire [MC]?"

You sat again on the chair fronting him.

-"I...only want a job that's it."

He mingled his fingers. The top of his head closer to your face.

-"Are you sure your heart will be satisfied...?"He said deviliously. You both hypnotized the eyes of the other.

What do you desire indeed. You weren't sure you wanted anything else. Become rich? What's the point in a world that isn't yours. Life cannot be interesting if you just laze all day with the feeling you never achived any sort of work. Having a lover? Heh. Maybe you could ask him to be your husband. Wonder what kind of face he would make. But you were too young to die. You should ask him to bring back to life your pet...no...your poor thing deserves eternal peace.

-"I just want a job and a place to sleep, that's it."

The poor guy opened his mouth slowly.

-"But..." He said.

-"It may sound strange...and...I'm not expecting you to care but I'm not interested in some "easy-peasy life".  
I already have something greater than magic."

-"What...?"

-"Efforts are harder to gain than magic."

You lost him at the moment you started talking. His words were trapped inside his chest. You managed to cut his filthy tongue.

-"Let's make a deal. However, count the fact I don't own any magic." You added.

Congratulations, the mafia boss like was sitting frozened by your words. You were just too confident in this world. Probably because you were free from your real responsibility.

-"You're...the type to make it seem like there's no choice...Fine! Let's make a deal human! Instead of magic, do you have any hability in cooking or cleaning?"

-"Not really...if you're giving me something like that I'll probably set the whole place on fire by mistakes."

-"Nursing...?"  
He asked with reflexion. Careful on the topic.

-"Same reason."

Was he supposed to laugh? He sighed at your useless presence.

-"Guess you will have to be a child keeper...This is your last choice but don't worry, the children are usually nice to workers."

Dealing with little kids, were you a good option? It's a tough job but it can't possibly be harder than cook or cleaning. Even if the kids aren't human at all...

-"Of course, in exchange of my generosity to give you a home and a job, you will have to give me a lil' something in return..."

-"What is it that you want Mister Ashengrotto ?"

"I don't like where this is heading...but I don't have a choice."

You told yourself in your poor head.

-"Nothing bad! I'm just helping those in need you see...but I do have a buiseness to maintain and it provides a trusting bond with my employees..."

The top if his eyes were hide by a hat of cold colours. The amount of honey strangling his troat. You should run and slap that door...

-"Every once in a month, you will give me something."

-"Are you telling me that in exchange of working for you I'll have to give you something ?"

The voice of the little girl sounded heavily in your head.

-"You will decide what to give me, I'm offering you a job, a room and money for a few. Can you at least work a little more once a month?

-"Sounds fair then."  
Your last words.

On this moment, the room had change into magic cracklings. You weren't sorcerer but you saw your hand make sparkles and ending with an intriding pen. Your pen made out of fish's bones. You felt your fingers burn closer and closer to a golden contract and-

-"Sign it! Sign your name just here!"

AND-

Your fingers were burning by impulse to write your name. The beautiful letters made by Ashengrotto's powers. It was calling you...

Just.here.

You tried to let out words but all you could do was take the contract and...

You were in a fridge.

***

-"[MC] !!?!?? What- WHAT ARE YOU-"

-"Oh... hello mom..."

The fridge was tiny with you in it. But it probably wasn't the first thought your mom had when she opened it.

-"Searching a meal?"  
A yogurt spashled on the ground.

You were dead.

***

This wasn't the first time your mother was asking questions. But it was the first time you appeared in a weirder place than Physics class.

"I can't think of what happened...I was about to get a job! Now it's all messed up! Powers?? Hah! You mean shitty powers!"

Thinking like this...doesn't make you feel any different. And you smell like yogurt.

"About smell, what was it before I ended in Twisted Wonderland...? Before a monster came and decided to eat me for breakfast..."

You looked at your clock. It was only 9:04 AM. You spent 5 hours at the human city of the Coral Sea...  
When did you woke up with the creature?  
Anyway...you started looking for the monster under your bed. You were shaking and thinking like a child.

-"Maybe it's in the closet..."

-"You plan to scare me in your closet now [MC]?"  
Your mother asked loudly at your door.

You still verify and close it with deep sigh.

-"I told you I just got stuck in the fridge!"

-"And I just can't believe it!!"

You sat on your bed, waiting for the fight to go on.

-"I found this on the floor! You have to be more careful with your meetings paper."

Your mother put a sheet of paper on your bed and simply left the room. You looked her leave and took the paper.

"It's Azul's Contract!!" You screamed mentally.

You were lucky to have it in your world. If you had lost it who knows what could have happened. Signing it will give Azul one less reason to cut your head off. That's what you thought as you delicately run your eyes over the lines. When a particular word caught your eye.

CONTRACT

This contract is made in order to give one work as childkeeper. From kindergarden to middle school. Every children will be under this one protection until the entrepreneur of this contract decides otherwise. -See article 8 of 1855...

........................................................................

..............................

...All the remains of this contract refair to article 5. One cannot use the following terms against the entrepreneur.

Those "terms" were interesting...You read all of your contract searching more interesting details and fatally found them. You took your phone in order to get the contract's articles but you failed since it wasn't the same world. Anyway, you still knew some sentences were turned up to be against you. Without Ashengrotto's pressure to sign it, you could easily see the problematic "misendurstood" wrote. What's better is the scary fact you were about to sign it without reading...

Strangely, you found this guy fascinating...You were angry of course but it also was your fault, you didn't talk about you appearing nowhere. This guy was hidding the terms but you weren't honest either. Fortunatly, your shitty powers saved you. Still...you should have been more careful.

But you now have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! How are you doing?
> 
> We're already at chapter 2! You don't know how much I like to write this fic <3
> 
> I hope you like my weird hand writting...
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to add more and more chapter to it. Since I already know what's going to happen next (cause I'm the writer ya know lolilol), I will give you the release date for the third chapter! Also, if you don't have a mom it's okay I won't talk about it too much.
> 
> Don't forget to kudos or comment! It's always good to know if my work brings joy :)
> 
> See you for the 8th of december!


	3. Trust the Youth

The Ocean is the origin of every being on Earth. Whether you're a flower or an animal.

The waves are not just beautiful, they sing to dry land the infinite course of time and remind its presence to creatures who contemplate it. 

It is the definition of cradle. Yet, many live and die without hearing its last call because they have learned to do without it. Despite its invitations, its waves throw themselves over rocks and sand. Ready to crush passers-by who would like to dive in. Then, they are pulled from where they threw themselves. All this since the primitive ocean 4 billion years ago.

It is believed that sirens do not hear the song of the waves but this is a mistake. Each current they take while flapping their fins repeats the movement of the waves.

The depths of the water are of a mournful silence. Only the sea creatures manage to feel a quivering, a nimble noise which has transformed into the movement of the song of the sea. This song which reminds us that we belong to it. We will constantly ask ourselves this question ; Why listen to the song of the sea if sirens live already in the Ocean?

This same noise that unites all life has a different meaning for everyone.

Humans need it to remember, and some lost sirens must find their way home after taking a human form and denigrating the other half of their souls. As for those who remained underwater, if they were deprived of the current they would fall into madness. Surrending to the wild part of their heart. For some species living in the dark abyss, the song of the ocean is rare and the animal takes over body and mind. For example, mermaids of abysses, with a character and body wilder than the docile sirens bordered by sunshines and beach.

But this is another story.

***

A man was standing in a door frame, staring at a human with his foots and hands tied at the back of the room.

-"Boss! Forgive me ! I didn't mean it!"

The man hushed at this pitiful and shameless swine with a desapproval look. His name was Azul Ashengrotto. Earlier, the same human was caught giving secret informations and for Azul this was...unforgivable but he was a great leader and wanted to hear this guy.

-"You know I hate liars." Said the alike gentleman.

-"I didn't lie! It's a misunderstanding!"

This adult close to cry suddenly petrified.

A little boy entered the room in perfect timing. At his sight, the man struggled against his ties. The silver man smiled sarcasticly at this view.

-"Why are you scared? No lies, no sentence right? My little associate will fix this situation quickly. If you say the truth..."

Azul caressed Jade's hairdressing with a light touch. The little boy smiled at the affection and turned at the little creature getting noizy in the corner.

-"B-Boss! I swear! You can trust me a-and you cannot use him against me! I'm your friend Jade, I am! PleASE!!"

Normally, Jade was the one below the others. The little boy had to obey adults without flinching and had to be treated like an incompetent. This time was diferent. Jade locked his eyes on the prey, a strange satisfaction abording his troat. The little boy was too inexperienced to identify this urge. He couldn't hide a grin of predator at the sight of this idiot. His eye glimed in silence and the man realised.

-"BOSS I'M SORRY!! I PROMISE!"

Jade opened his mouth. His fangs ridiculously bigger, his words louder and his lips moving slowly in the victim's desperate mind.

-"Look at my left eye, you shall now only speak the truth." Were the kid's words but soft like a whisper.

Azul sealed the human's fate with a single finger snap.

The iron of the door slid with a thud as it was closed by Azul's men.

-"PLEA-"

***

"Each day I consume is a higher pressure on my head as I talk and more and more heavier pressure on my knees as I sit in my office.  
I enjoy to imagine it is the same when people come here. They'll feel a must to be inferior, inferior to me, who sits in the office with them. Some enjoy to rely on the one making the contracts, so the pressure will all stuck on me.  
I don't mind, since this decision will cost inquestionnable loyalty. Not to say their being...

Naturally, not all of them bow down to me.

Five mens declined my offers for multiple reasons.

So [MC] what are you doing as number 6? My contract in your hands is a weapon both for me and you. You can't possibly find his weakness!  
If you achive so...Next time I see you I'll...make you suffocate ! I'll make you suffer in Oh so many ways...I'll give you the endless and horrific feeling you give me by struggling your throat AND...

No.

I cannot act like an idiotic octopus, me who have standarts! I remember where these emotions come from.  
The desire to cry out and drown everything in ashes for lack of better. I know how to ignore this candid attitude now... Except that every second that passes puts me in danger as this human-Or the hell it is- discover my secrets.

I feel a rope around my neck which tightens and wants my death...

The orphanage rests entirely on me and will disappear at the same time with my image of invincible man. If I do nothing to find [MC]...

...My contracts...The kids-

No.

I can't stop thinking about it-"

-"Azulu~ Jade is tired~ Can we go to sleep now?" Floyd whispered in his own way.

"I often forget their presence since how elegant and small they are." My thoughts while I took a look at the blue clock of the catacombs, its clock hands pointed towards the ceiling like a message I alone could understand.

-"You're right, it's already midnight, we must ascend to your dorm. I apologize for holding you back so long Floyd and Jade."

My words touched the eels. I could hear Jade repeat "apologize" like a prayer to gain knowledge and Floyd speed up to get closer to my side.

-"I'm not sleepy! I will stay with you Azul!"

-"Always too energic. You can't stay awake all night Floyd, because in my case I am sleepy. Plus you have to stay with Jade no matter what."

Jade had a somnolent laugh behind me. Floyd was probably making such an hilarious face of disapointment. I wasn't Jade so I abstained myself to laugh and have to deal with grumpy Floyd.

The situation we were awfully aware showed up with us in the strairs. The twins were in wonders with me on how to treat the "problem" but no one had ideas. So instead of teasings, the walk was silent with little stepfoots.

We had seek everywhere and got helped by all my collaborators but not even my spies heard something about a human stealing my contract for them. I hated it but I had lost. It was just a question of time before the hunters would attack and destroy my contracts. Still...If they achive to take a single step in this town without getting killed. There's no way these stupid humans win against me but I can't take any risk.

I'm sure [MC] is shaking somewhere and realizing the huge mistake it was to challenge me!-

***

-"Under the sea-Under the sea~ Darling it's better! Down where it's wetter! Take it from me~"

-"It's been a while since I tried a difficult recipe!"

"Me thinking happily as I mixed the ingredients. The ovent raised the temperature of the kitchen and the song helped me not to mess up. It was giving me more joy than anything. Listen to old songs from my childhood or rediscover classics was always so relaxing..."

-"Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away! While we devotin', full time to floatin' Under the Sea~!"

"My mother was still angry at me but she was even more confused by my explanations. I should investigate about our family but none of us had powers. Except maybe my ancestors...

It was difficult to ask my family if I was adopted. Of course, all of them laughed like I said some dumb pun. I was serious but had to amuse myself with them. It's not like I can demand directly if I'm a sorcerer or unhuman and their laugh was justified. I've always been part of them, this house, this environement I grew up with was mine. Suddenly, I doubted what I was sure, my friends and family were suspicious. The little birds flying away in the morning didn't belong here...just like me.

So, am I revealing crazy?

To be fair, if that's the case I had to move on. For my friends and the people in general... Well, it was not a choice to take lightly but if I possessed powers I couldn't control it was only natural and justified. I feared the day I would be confined in Twisted Wonderland. Lucky for me, time passes differently in the human world. No one noticed my evanescence in another world a week before. Should I feel happy?

I was at the point where who I was, where I came from and my mental state was an odd thing.

In order to free my mind a little, I cooked a lot and my family was alarmed by this sudden passion. I've always followed recipe but it wasn't to eat anymore, I needed to walk in the kitchen and have SOMETHING else in my head than questions. It was a must my parents noticed with rapidity."

-"Cooking again?"

-"Humpf..." Still in your mood of loneliness you continued to roll the cake batter on the plate. Your dad watched silently with you.

-"You actually want us to die from sugar rush?"

This joke had at least the merit to make you talk.

-"Hah...no of course not..."

-"Something's off nowadays [MC]."

Going straight to the point with a smile was your father's motto. You tend to recognize yourself in him even thought you didn't like it. You two were always smiling when you were feeling sad...

-"I...think it's time to build by myself...Find a job...you know..."

Your father let the silence grow between you two, the table assemble in a bigger form the ingredients. Or is it because you looked down your knees?

-"You're an adult right..."As if he suddenly remembered..."Do you have any plans?"

You put a wait before answering but these thoughts had already twisted your brain for longer than this pragmatic silence.

-"Yeah...And the place I want to move on is pretty far..."

-"I'll tell your mom once you have all your needs full. Don't forget we're here waiting for you. We'll visit as much as we can okay?"

You were confident in the future even so there were so many secrets hidden in your gullet.

-"It rolls for me. Thanks dad."

-"It's difficult but with us, you can do it!"

At this moment you couldn't realize it probably was the last time you talked to eachother. You left the kitchen with a smile.

***

You put all the boxes in your new appartment.

"To be of age isn't the best...!"

But this place was warm and the cost was reasonnable. The space was enough for you...and a pet maybe...Now that you had your own home why not? Oh but a little creature not a puppy or a kitty! You walked in reverse march to see your place metamorphose from void to a room full of your stuff...

As you walked back you felt one of your bags crack. You instantly took the object you had break by stepping on it and you lost your breath. It was your snow ball...You cursed yourself with deep hate. This snow ball was old and your parents just gave it to you as a goodbye gift!

-"Tch...moron..." You spit at your reflection in the mirror.

Your appartment had 3 rooms which was rare for a young adult. The 3 rooms were a living room-kitchen painted in light green, the second was a sleeping room with a gigantic window and the third was the bathroom which contained enough space for a single shower cabin.

The money you jealously kept on your bank account was worth it but you still had to find work. Maybe not in this world...If you can extract things from Twisted Wonderland where time passes faster... Here was your plan...

1.Take a job in Twisted Wonderland

2.Gain money a lot

3.Go back to your world with this money

4.Get rich since the money you gained in month in Twisted Wonderland equals years of work in your world

You highly surestimate this would be as easy as this and you were aware of it. Except now you had this contract...You took the precious paper from your left pocket.

-"Azul...Ashengrotto..." You put the contract on the edge of the sink.

This guy...Azul Ashengrotto...with a stupid smile...The waves of Coral Sea had a sweet melody in your ears...If this man was a mermaid you wouldn't be surprised, you would be pleased 'cause you would have been right.

The song of the sea was louder like a cacophony. Your memories were no longer yours at the noise in your ears and for once you realized what was happening to you.

"It's coming! I must stop it! I'm not ready to go in Twisted Wonderland!"

It was in vain that your body tried to push back the invisible chasm that was taking you to the coral sea. Shivers of rejection like a scream went through you, which your concentration couldn't achieve. In a rush you threw your fist in the mirror. The shards squirted in your face like a wave. It was too late to fight the forced journey and you were too frustrated to feel the drops of blood. As a sign of surrender you grab your broken snow globe before disappearing. The strange idea that the pieces of the mirror were mixed with those of the snow globe crossed you before you landed on the sand.

***

-"Du dududu du~"

Two littles boys walking down the streets wasn't weird. The people avoiding them was. The sharpness of their teeth could easily rip off an arm or kill little dogs. That's what everyone in town thought and it was dangerously close to the truth. Fortunatly, the little eels had no such objective in mind...at least today. One of them called to the other who was walking and singing.

-"Floyd. Look."

-"Heh?!" His little cheeks were all rosy from the fresh hair of shore and the perplexity in his eyes made him surprisingly cute.

In the long streets full of sellers and grey houses a human caught their attention. It seemed this person was lost and trying to find their way but no one was around because of their presence, except mermaids and some humans who took their "boss" position as rumour. Jade wasn't tall but was standing right and good. It made him look like a rich aristocrat.

-"Is it dumb? I can't believe this human showed up in a place full of people..." Jade said with big eyes.

Floyd was schocked too but changed in a second to a whole new behavior.

-"It looks like a shrimp!"

-"Is it?"

From far the adults were tiny and weak, Floyd loved to look humans from a distance and attribuate them nicknames. His parents taugh him to have a proper mind of his own and Floyd would never try to please by being someone else. Jade was different but in a smiliar way as his brother he liked to observe people but not giving the nicknames, just adhering them with a smile. Jade wanted Floyd to give nicknames so they both could happily agree on it.

-"Shall we contact Azul?"

Floyd analized [MC] with a smile who seemed nice without context. Jade already knew what that meant but asked to make sure Floyd wanted to play.

-"Yeah but not yet...I'm too excited! I need answers of shrimpy now!~"

-"Me too, let's follow our new friend fufu!"

A jazzy music took possession of the place making the twins in their black overalls smile more. The customers of restaurants started dancing in rythm and you were desperate to find the orphanage. Every single person you talked to suddenly changed their mind and were now avoiding you. Hell! Dancing can't be that important!

-"Excuse me mister!"

A man in his fifties-who wasn't dancing-picked your interest. Maybe this man could give you the adress to Ashengrotto and the demonic children. Sitting distant from the dancers and animation of the Coral Sea. He wasn't happy like everyone could be in a party with dancers and colorful lighting to constrast with the dirty streets and grey sky. This man was also shaking...

-"Are...you okay...?" Your question didn't do anything.

A while ago, the streets were dead and there was not even a cat. Now music was playing in every corner and the chatting was insistant. The smells appeared too with commands for all sort of meals. What is mostly weird is the look in his eyes. He was only wearing an old striped shirt and massive pants. His eyes turned to look behing you with deep hatred at something, so you looked as well.

-"Hello, it's been a while."

It was just this little boy with a black strand on his left side. A lot of emotions were fighting with your chest...you felt relieved someone would finally be capable to help you but your fear was eating you when you realised the man had just vanished.

-"What's wrong?"

This town was weird. Everything.

-"D-did you see the man?"

The little boy was visibly confused so you abandonned the subject. His brother wasn't with him today. But most importantly...

-"Tell me, why is everyone out today? There wasn't anyone a minute ago..."

-"Today is the anniversary of someone really important for sirens."

If you listened correcly his name was Jade. The little boy who spoke better than you.

-"Thank you I'm not from here hah...I had no clue about this."

The kid watched you from head to toe. Was he trying to find a lie behind your words?

-"Let's talk human." Was what he said but it sounded like an order to you. What's his problem? Is he scared you're going to escape a discussion? Poor boy...

-"I didn't plan something else Jade. Hey, by the way where is your brother?"

You had an hallucination...his left eye was glowing in the dark.

-"He's just here."

For the second time in a day you turned around. This time it was the second twin who scared you. He was smiling with such a big smile.

-"Koebi-chan!"

-"The what?"

He joined his brother in the babble and after a few minutes you started to understand their mecanics. Those two were really smart, using and understanding sophisticated words. Obviously, this Tako wasn't kidding with their education. They had more, they were naturally curious about their world. This surely was a strange discussion with six years old but you enjoyed it.

This town had a look of london's road and houses. Stone was omnipresent, one house out of three were painted either red, green, blue or yellow and the rest was shadow grey. The first time you came here you didn't notice how everything was so...dark at night and immaculate with sun.

The music stopped.

You heard the click of a gun in your back.

-"Don't move. You and the fucking cannibals with you."

The little boys froze with terrorized expressions. Both proceeded to look your sweaty face. You moved your neck but the metal in your back confirmed this was happening for real. Surprisingly, when the man shot, the first instinct to take over you was jumping on the floor with the twins in your arms. The sound made you lost your vision and the fire from the gun burned your arm. Your cheeks and front bled again from the wound your bathroom's glass made.

-"YOU-"

You instantly tighened your grips on the twins. They were crying and terrified...but none of you could move. The blur in your eyes was so confusing, your head still tortured by the deafening shot. You couldn't hear the screams and the fear all this caused. But your hands woudn't leave the little kids. All you had was the sense of touch and if you had to protect them that's all you could achieve to do.

"He...he only shot once..."

You tried to move in pain. The bullet didn't touch you and the kids were breathing.

"What is it he's waiting for?"

Only white to be seen, you took the children close to your chest and you understood. He ran away, thinking he killed you instead of Jade and Floyd.

"Why?"

You didn't know as you collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! What did you think?
> 
> See you for the 6 january <3


	4. Deep Truth

From Jade's point of view [MC] wasn't in favor of any kind of treatment. Azul still carried the unconscious human in his arms. In a child's mind having someone so close to your chest had nothing to do with your enemy but Oh well! Let the madness begin. The orphanage had to take care of other fishes...Way more dangerous than a shrimp.

-"You're gonna kill lil' Koebi-chan?"

Floyd and Jade weren't shaking from their previous agression even so, they knew Azul too well to doubt the treatment [MC] was receiving. They already knew the answer. Floyd asked the question though. Favoring a confused mess of an octopus. Both laughed knowing too well where this was going. The twins safe Azul could breath again and both had questions for him regarding [MC]. They didn't see the human as an ally but had to admit it was their savior. Mister Tako blushed realizing how nicely [MC] was in his arms. Red cheeks hidden under hat. Things changed radically now that Azul was thankful for the troublemaker. Still...everything was so...blurry.

-"It depends on their hidden motives."

-"Uh huh!"

Wise response Jade.

***

That smell of food again ...

Your heart beat with anticipation as you throw yourself to your feet. The sound of handcuffs confused you so much that your brain went dizzy.  
Who?  
Why ?  
When?  
Where?  
With your loud din and the awkward position you were, you could just hope someone would come and answer as soon as possible.

In the dark everything was confusing. In complete despair you imagined yourself sitting in your room, reading a random manga and laughing at stupid gags ...

Ah but it's true that you had moved into an apartment. You will probably die on this floor in dark and damp with that fucking smell of crappy pancakes ...

The sound of a crashing door calmed the storm in you. It was two men who had opened it violently. To your disappointment their faces were unknown to you. It was anger that spoke.

\- "What happened to the kids you bastards!"

They smiled or you think so. It wasn't very lit outside either. Which added a bitter taste to your discomfort.

-"Boss is real' mad at ya kiddo."

Boss? Who? They weren't of any help.

-"Just answer.the.fucking.question."

Their face were completely missing. For the sake of your vision you couldn't accept it.

-"They're okay. I think?

You gasped hysterically. All the stress suddenly rised in a ball of abominations. You had no words to describe the arising hatred you were in.

-"Why are you doing this? Don't you have something to do with your life?!"

The taller man who was still at the door against the exchange opened his mouth in a grin.

-"Shut up kid. You're lucky to witness this."

Ominous laughed slipped. You couldn't contain it and their cool composure melted in fear.

-"Ah~" Your sarcastic moan made them back up. "Guys you see... too bad I can't move...'cause..."

Behind that door was freedom and it was with this one goal in mind that you let your frustration run free. Frustration at being treated like a criminal.

-"If I wasn't tied up I could kick your teeth down your butt."

-"..."

You were worried that they would get angry or hit you. Their emotional reactions shook you because you hadn't expected that your little sentence would have SUCH effect. You felt a pride rising in you to have closed the mouths of these two weaklings.

Until Azul came into your field of vision.

That impassive face didn't need to speak at all. The words passed from you to him in a dismal silence. That face contorted in veiled anger made you lose every fiber of your skin. Azul was seeing you naked, your whole being revealed to him in the impartial darkness.

It was not your flesh that he was analyzing. He was judging your soul from the moment you met which dated back to ...

The time that passes.  
When did you have an ounce of his existence and his untouchable presence? His slender, slender figure was all that filled this room. You felt like it was infiltrating the walls as well.

In fact, as a drop of sweat slid from your forehead, you seemed to perceive Azul for his entirety. The black ceiling, the humidity from the sea, the streets you had taken and the mens in the doorway.

It was all him.

Everything belonged to him, he just had to reach for a goal and that was enough. He become owner of a tiny thing, of even greater magnitude, of the whole city he had control. You should have guessed earlier, he was sweating danger under his air of a gentleman who sells dreams. Or realities?

That too belonged to him? Maybe you're locked up because you have his contract. The fact that your future is written on this sheet and that he doesn't own it it's slowly killing him.

Now that you were looking back at him, he looked on edge. You could blow it up just by talking. It remains to be seen what he was waiting for to let off steam.  
So you put your pink lips together in hope that he would finally say what he had in mind but nothing came. So much so that the man from earlier who called you a kid ventured near his boss.

\- "Should we liquidate the vermin sir?"

Azul nodded negatively.

\- "Shall we ..."

\- "SHUT IT! I'm trying to think idiot!"

He screamed so loud you fell. You were sitting on the ground but obviously your clumsiness chose to make you fall lower. That is to say on your back and you couldn't get up with your hands on your stomach and handcuffed to a belt that encircled your waist.

\- "Get out."

The men jumped with a gasp! And the door creaked ridiculously long as you wriggled like a beetle on its back shell. Azul was walking too close for your taste. The room was so small that it would take ten steps to reach you.

Too close.

Too close!

Too close!!

He's going to hit me!! Hurry! Get up!

In this situation you only had the opportunity to retreat to the wall. Your feet were slipping, your trainers screeching and rubbing as best they could to get away from the sea wizard. It was an instinctive solution to danger. The danger in question looked amused by this primitive technique which would only triumph for a time. What spell will he cast to get rid of you? Or he maybe plans to make you confess where the contract is! No one will believe that you are teleporting and he will torture you !! Or-or he...  
Your head hit the back wall hard. You moaned more in fear of realizing this than sudden pain on your head and with that smile gone from him that only meant one thing ... He was going to-

-"Are you okay ? Stop running away you'll get hurt even more."

A trap of his...?! His eyes were folded in a soft gaze and that mocking smile. Standing above your stretched out body. He was so intimidating.

-"I get hurt if I want! Don't play with me!"

He raised his eyebrows proving how pathetic you surely seemed but didn't say anything.

-"Just...sit on the bed and leave me and my corner alone !!"

He sat on the bed you earlier were in.

-"Are you kidding?"

-"What?! You think it's easy to get your hands on you little thief!? Have to investigate for months without a single hint and then one day YOU show up in the streets where everyone sees you like nothing happened? Learn the human who made you BURN OUT comes out just when you're about te break like they KNEW you would fail to find them ! Of course! SURE! Fantastic! And when I can finally get MY contract back you're INCONSCIOUS?! Why? Because you saved Floyd and Jade! Alright! FINE it's completely fine! I'm loosing my mind and have to be NICE? Isn't it enough?!"

He had taken off his hat. Maybe...maybe you understand now...

-"I...I am sorry..."

His hair were disheveled. The darkness had prevented you from noticing the bags of dark circles under his eyes. He had covered his eyebags with make up, but ... in the dark we could still see them.

-"Be grateful and tell me why you stole it [MC]."

Lying was maybe a good option. You had a plan to explain your disappearance with the contract. Was he still holding the road with the atomic bomb in front of you? Maybe ... for once tell the truth ...?

-"I didn't mean to take it with me I'm sorry..."

You tried to sit in a best position. If he wasn't angry Azul would think it's cute to see you struggling like a baby.

-"You said you weren't magic."

-"I think I am...It just happens for me to teleport from here to my world. I can't control it!"

This news did not delight him. Yet he didn't say anything to accuse you of lying. He just sighed as he put a hand through his wavy hair.

-"You're not native from this world. That explains why I couldn't find you in the first place."

"Or maybe you want a reason to accept you failed to find me." You thought while he got up at your surprise.

-"So you're stuck here..."

He smiled in a way you feared.

-"Y-yeah?"

-"Did you sign up our deal?"

You didn't like that happy, mischievous look. There was only one way to get you out of this place and it was yes or no. You read all the rules of the contract and took care not to sign before inquiring. Anyway, who would sign such conditions?

-"I did."

The blue of his eyes swayed from side to side like waves of deep water.

-"Jade."

The said boy appeared suddenly. His smile was nowhere to be seen and without apparent reason you felt your heart beat harder. As if trying to escape this dark and creepy place. Floyd also came from a corner to greet you with bored eyes. The tweels were bothered by something...or someone. Jade looked at Floyd, Floyd looked at Azul and Azul looked at Jade.

What's wrong?

-"I won't."

Jade smiled to you with his big teeth but Azul wasn't as joyful and shivers down your spine made you move. Before Azul could say anything Floyd jumped in front of them.

-"If Koebi-chan's here we're doin' nothin'!"

Azul was cleary loosing his shit.

-"WHAT. Since when are you helping humans?!"

Jade took a shocked expression and Floyd raised his hands like he was disrespected.

-"He~We're just innocent children helping our friend with lot of admiration."

-"You're a meanie Tako~ Ne Jado?~"

Jade smiled brighter.

-"He, Floydo~"

Azul took a deep breath while counting to ten backwards. He finally walked to the door.

-"Whatever! We will talk about your behaviors later! You're now in charge of your little shrimp."

Your now boss's order made Floyd wince. The two eels weren't happy to have to watch you, but Jade suspected that they would have to watch you one day or another.

-"Oya oya...Such a strange order from someone behaving younger than us."

Azul was probably working now but Jade put what he had to say. Floyd laughed with his cute cheeks at his brother's observation.

-"I hope we were right about Koebi-chan...~"

Those twins were really funny in their own way. Floyd was first to help you sit on the wall behind. This was kinda embarrrassing because you were older with like...ten years? Still, as the little eel used a spell to take off your handcuffs you smiled with them.

-"Thank you for...whatever you didn't do Jade." You could finally stand up.

The kid blushed not used to real thanks.

-"Our pleasure human."

Jade was a polite kid, it was astonishing to see him still and clever with mind and body.

The darkness was only slightly changed by lamps on the ceiling. Unlike the Monstro Lounge you knew there was only black and gray light. The glass in front of you was the first thing that caught your eye. The twins also turned to look at the glass but only multicolored and tiny lights could be seen. However, the twins had a view accustomed to the seabed and could see more than black behind the glass of this aquarium.

-"So ugly! Fangtooths are soooooo so ugly!"

You could only ask what he was talking about. Jade helped you by pressing buttons on the glass. Which made you regret asking since an abyss fish stood in front of your face as white as a sheet. It was only a pale light that lit only a meter in front of you. It was also enough to fascinate and terrify you because of all the fishes and ... jellyfish or spiders?  
You could only see the gray light in the dark of the deep waters but all the creatures before your eyes seemed to come from a bad alien movie. The "fangtooth" designated by Floyd lived up to its name with its teeth which protruded only from its lower jaw. Its whole body was a mixture of brown and khaki gray. You did not immediately saw his fins so small...it was himself small. You could fit it in your hand.

-"I can hardly name what's inside this...Oh! A rainbow jellyfish!" You put your nose on the aquarium.

-"This here is a Comb Jelly. It's tasty as ghost."

Floyd licked his lips, not leaving the transparent creature with the colored, moving lines for a moment.

-"You bet it's delicious Jade! Oh! Over here look! Atolla Jellyfish...Yummy yummy!~"

This red-spider-jelly-whatever didn't seem good...

-"Yeah...? Sea food is the best..." You lied.

-"We have Sericosura Verenae in Monstro Lounge, want to try?" Jade smiled in a gently manner.

They both laughed like a hidden joke was behind this.

-"No thanks..."

-"Too bad! Sea spiders aren't crunchy at all! They melt in your mouth..."

Yuck.

***

It was difficult, hard work every day to wake up early and go to bed late to only have babies crying. Well, yes, this is an orphanage and unfortunately for you and the kids stuck here there were little mermaids to bottle-feed every day.

You could have forgiven Azul that your room was close to their swimming pool (Yes swimming pool) if you had been in charge of taking care of these little loves and not of cleaning the aquariums !! Well...you hadn't told the "boss" anything but working for him made you happy. Thank him? No way! You knew him better and unsurprisingly you also knew that he would take advantage of your thanks to give you more work or a much more horrible task. Like one of your colleagues who was ordered to clean the toilets...

Legend are told that his tears are still used as bleach...

You hadn't found a way to get home, or to have someone's trust. You didn't have any nice comrades yet other than the kids from the orphanage but that wasn't a problem at all.

The real problem is all the mysteries behind this place. No attacks had been directed at you or the children again but Azul was hiding too much for your liking. Were you going to mind his business? Of course not! It was not your type, other people's affairs meddled with you without your asking. Like a problem magnet you attracted those of others... Because of that, you found yourself here in this alley listening to the conversation of two shady humans.

-"What do you mean?! ////they////it could be? Fuck!///Let's do it tomorrow///Those fuckin' mermaids Er///us///see!"

You couldn't hear everything but it was enough to alert Azul. So there you are, in his office pissing him off without giving a single shit. You hadn't spoken since he locked you up a week earlier, traces of handcuffs still inked on your wrists. It was late, all the clients were sleeping peacefully at home, the barely closed shutters of his office looked out over the entire city. Enough to give anyone feelings of superiority. Yet, Azul will never admit that he liked your impartial gaze and your never mocking smile.

\- "I want to know... no! I need to know what's going on!"

He breathed in your face, you came closer as you walked around his desk. A fiery flame burned in your eyes that he didn't fail to notice with another sigh.

-"I don't understand [MC]. I have absolutely no idea of what you may think I'm hiding."

-"Enough!"

Shouting this word you grabbed him by the collar. He was still sitting in that stupid seat with big, cold eyes.  
As if to say you were no more insignificant than the pebbles he walks on.

\- "Sometimes I wonder if you love those children, Azul. Your dirty business puts them in danger of death! Do you know about death ?! Do you know that word? Have you even thought about how they felt when this man tried to kill them?! "

Azul thought he was suffocating with the force you were putting around his neck.

\- "Let go of me human."

\- "I will do it on condition that you explain to me what is it you're plotting!"

The world grew blurry and the pressure you put on Azul was a distant memory as he pinned you to his desk. His leg between yours and with a neutral face.

-"Don't say I didn' warned you."

Your gaze hadn't changed, your determination remained the same as before. Azul scrutinized those eyes that were yours and like a magician he hypnotized you with his own eyes.

-"You're making me act like a stupid octopus. I hate people like you, who have so much to offer but are floating against my grisp. Today I've had enough. You've signed our contract didn't you? You're mine [MC]."

This scene made your head spin like a boomerang.

-"I'm...I'm just..."

You felt your heart pomping faster blood to your head. Tears rolling down your cheeks.

-"I'm scared Azul... I don't want to lose them like I'm loosing my family..."

His eyes widened. Your eyes were sweating so much and your voice was cracking like a sad symphony. So that's what crying is...? It's...strangely making his touch more gentle-

-"What happened?"

He asked direcly while letting you breath. his hands were gently brushing your back as you sat on his desk.

-"I heard two mans talk about mermaids...I-I know they're going to hurt the children tomorrow an-and I-I coudn't do more...I'm so pathetic...I-"

So that's why you're letting out such disturbing emotions? Azul took off his hat then pat your head.

-"I'm counting on you to repair your mistakes tomorrow then."

Your eyes were burning with anticipation through your tears.

-"I...I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late kekeke-  
> Anyway Tadaaaaa chapter 4! Kiss <3


End file.
